This invention relates to a clip used to hold bags of chips that have previously been opened or not by the user after packaging and then resealed for storage, in a functional and space saving way making them easy to identify and access.
Clips of different configurations have been to reseal bags with storageable foods for many years. One of the most common types of bag clips uses two leg members that pivot relative to each other with a biasing spring between them to normally maintain the legs together at their free ends.
Still another bag clip configuration used two elongated jaws and a first spring portion that is used to bias the front ends of the jaws towards each other. An elongated second spring on the front end of the second jaw extends inwardly towards the first spring to bias the front end of the second jaw towards the front of the first jaw portion.
Another prior art reference discloses an article storage organizer including a mounting track and clips slidably received within a channel of the track. The clips are pivotable between an opened and a closed position relative to the track. With another invention a bag closure for sealing bags is described that has a trough which engages a blade like body of a wedge-shaped member. The upper end of the blade-like member has a location for receiving a bag which can be clamped between this member and the trough.
Still another bag clip invention for sealing bags includes two hinged limbs with bag engagement surfaces. There is a snap lock at the limbs free ends and an elastically resilient bridge to press bag material against an engagement surface.